attack of the writer
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: something is wrong with ten so eleven is becoming nonexistant. with the help of the 5 companions the two versons of the doctor had/have they need to fix ten by finding the person who put them there.
1. Chapter 1

Amy came into the TARDIS control room, and to her surprise, the doctor wasn't there.

"Rory, have you seen the doctor anywhere?" Amy asked her husband.

"No. maybe stopping a bunch of cubes made him more tired than usual." Rory suggested.

Then the starting lever on the TARDIS went down automatically and they were flying threw the time vortex. The unexpected departure was bumpier than usual, and flung the two humans to the floor. The TARDIS landed.

After the Ponds stood up, Amy yelled "DOCTOR"

"What did you two do?" asked the Timelord, finally coming into the control room. He looked like he just woke up; he was wearing TARDIS blue pajamas that looked 3 sizes too big, his floppy hair was messier than usual, and he looked slightly pale.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rory asked, his nurse skills noticing something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said then he noticed that he didn't recognize the two people standing in his TARDIS. 'Something is wrong.' he thought, the Ponds were thinking the same thing.

"Doctor, you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes?" The Doctor said unsure. Then it clicked. 'Those are my Ponds, how could I forget my Ponds?' he thought, smiling. His smile faded as he thought 'How could I forget my ponds?!'

"Where did we land?" The Doctor asked his companions as came over a looked at the TARDIS screen.

"We don't know, the TARDIS flew itself." Rory said and put his hand on the doctor forehead to check his temperature. It felt slightly higher than the normal 59 degrees Fahrenheit (15 degrees C). The Doctor was definitely not telling them something, and knowing the doctor, he had no intentions of telling them.

"Well let's find out then, "He said, wearing a fake smile. Before ether Ponds could do anything, he grabbed his tweed jacket, put it on over his pajamas, and already was outside the TARDIS doors.

Because they basically had no choice, they followed him.

After closing the TARDIS door a voice said "the TARDIS noise came from over here"

Amy and Rory didn't recognize the British male's voice, but the Doctor did.

The person came into the doorway. He was a man wearing a blue suit, a long brown trench coat, and red converse. He had brown hair, slightly lighter than the Timelord that was staring at him, mumbling "that's imposable."

"Doctor, who is that?" Amy asked

As Amy asked, a person came and stood next to the man which was, according to the alien still wearing PJs, impossible. She was darker skinned and had black hair tied up in a bun. "Doctor, who are they?" she asked, talking to the person next to her.

"AND THEY MEET" a voice that sounded like a teenage girl said out of invisible speakers. "I SEE YOU HAVE MET EACH OTHER, INTRODUCTION TIME! THE HOT GUY IN RED CONVERCE IS THE TENTH FACE OF A CERTAIN TIMELORD. HE'S MY FAVORITE FACE. LET US CALL HIM DAVID TENNENT. MR. PJ'S IS THE ELVENTH FACE, LET'S CALL HIM MATT SMITH. SMITHY'S COMPANIONS ARE AMY AND RORY, AND TENNY'S COMPANION IS MARTHA. TENNENT KNOWS THIS BUT SMITHY DOESN'T, HE IS NOT IN SEASON 3, I STOLE MARTHA FROM HER HOUSE. DONNA AND ROSE WILL COME SOON, BUT DONNA WOULDN'T DIE IF SHE SEES YOU, I TEMPERARALY CURED HER. ALSO ROSE COMING WOULDN'T RIP ANY HOLES IN TIME OR SPACE, BUT TEN IS RIPPING HOLES, AND ELEVEN IS FALLING INTO THEM. DON'T WORRY HES BEEN THREW IT BEFORE, IN SEASON 5 EPISODE 13, THE BIG BANG, HE GETS ERASED FROM TIME AND SPACE, BUT THIS TIME IT'S GOING TO GO SLOWLY, SO IT WOULD MAKE A MUCH BETTER FANFICTION"

All 3 of the humans were utterly confused, 10 understood most of what she said, and 11 understood less, but still more than his companions.

Rory was first to ask "what was that?"

"Whoever that was introduced us and called me, and my next face apparently, David Tennent and Matt Smith, and something is wrong with me so my next face is disappearing from time and space, which I supposedly did before, and is bringing Rose and Donna back, and her motive is to make a good 'fan-fiction'" Tenny explained in one run on sentence. If he's your favorite face leave a review and we could talk about how cute, smart, and just plain brilliant he is! Anyway…

"She's also rewriting time, this encounter never happened." 11 said

"AAAAAAWW, YOU TWO ARE SO SMART AND CUTE!" I (plot twist, I'm the enemy, MWAHAHAHAHAHA…) said, "YOU'RE ALSO THE MOSTED LOVED BY FANFIC READERS, SO WIN WIN. BTW, TENNY IS FROM THE TIME WHEN HE WAS DOING NOTHINGNESS TO AVOID DEATH, BEFOE HE FIGHTS THE MASTER, YA… GOOD TIMES… THERE ARE NO EPISODES DURING THAT TIME SO WE CAN MAKE HIM DO ANYTHING, ITS GREAT. HERE'S ROSE BY THE WAY."

As I finished saying that, Rose regains consciousness. I put her around the corner from the 5 characters. "W-where am I? Mums, Dad, are you here? Doctor?" she said. By doctor, she means the duplicate she got (so lucky).


	2. Chapter 2

As I finished saying that, Rose regains consciousness. I put her around the corner from the 5 characters. "W-where am I? Mums, Dad, are you here? Doctor?" she said. By doctor, she means the duplicate she got (so lucky, I want my own Tennent :'( ). 10 heard his previous companions confusion and ran through a door that wasn't there before ( tehe ;) ) and met with Rose.

"Rose" 10 said smiling slightly, he missed her so much.

"Doctor, where are we? Are mum and dad here? Who are they?" Rose asked, she thought that 10 was the duplicate and she was still in "Pete's world". The other 4 now joined the tenth face and Rose in the random gray room they were currently in. "Isn't that Martha?"

"Well, Rose, it's complicated" 10 said

Rose smiled, "oh my god, you're the real doctor arnt you!" then she hugged him. After Rose and 10 finished their reunion hug, she asked him "so Timelord, were are we? And who are those three?"

"HELLO, IM BACK" I say, "JUST REPEATING THE SAME THING WILL BORE THE READERS, SO I'LL GIVE ROSE ALL THE INFORMATION YOU GUYS , AND DONNA TOO. SHE'LL BE HERE SOON, MY FAVORITE COMPANION… WHAT THE HELL! DONNA NOBLE IS IN THAT DOOR OVER THERE."

Rose grabbed her head as I sent her what happened previous to her coming.

Rose grabbing he head in pain caught ten's attention. "Rose, are you okay?"

Before Rose could answer, a newly placed door swung open, reviling the ginger one that ten traveled with. She looked like she just got out of bed, but worse than eleven did, but unlike eleven, she wasn't in pajamas. "You have some explaining alien boy!" Donna growled.

"But didn't… random person who's voice comes out of nowhere… give you the background of what happened?" Rory asked

"I want to know what the hell happened yesterday when everybody started to get the same face!" Donna said, referencing season 4s episode, "The End of Time". And if you payed attention, you would know tenny didn't do that yet. Speaking of which…

"What?" 10 asked

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION RORY, YOU CAN CALL ME PYROMOOSEPOOP. NOW 10 IS UNTIMELORDING AND YOU SEVEN NEED TO FIX IT. GERONIMO, ALONS-Y, ETC." I said. "OH, AND BOTH TARDISES ARE WITH ME."

"Okay, we should go find… what was your name?" Martha asked

"FINE CALL ME ELAINE, THAT'S NOT MY REAL NAME BUT IF YOU READ MY OTHER FANFICS YOU'LL SEE I LIKE SEINFELD… SO FUNNY…"

"As 'Elaine' said, Alons-y!" tenny said, and he grabbed Rose's and Donna's hand and ran with them. Martha, feeling offended her hand wasn't grabbed, ran behind them.

11 smiled "Geronimo" he said and grabbed his ponds hand and dragged them following his previous face.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot, Doctor Who is created by BBC, but is fan girled by me.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **Sorry I haven't posted for I while. I thought this story was kind of stupid, then it got two favorites and a follower, so i was like, wow. I still didn't get any comments that wasn't put there by me( I realise that I'm pathetic), but favorites and followers are still cool! Then i reread the story and i noticed that it was AWESOME! I thought, hey I like being the enemy. An enemy that speaks in all caps! All caps is fun. Feel free to skip authors notes in later chapters, I'll mostly ramble like an idiot, like I'm doing now. Aaaaaaaaaanyways, here's the story. BTW, I think it's more of Doctor/Amy friendship than love. I like pineapple.**

I made the setting of this story a maze of long gray hallways, which the seven characters have been going threw for about three hours. As you might have guessed, they stopped running after the first couple of minutes. Ten is now not holding any companions hands, and over the last three hours he's been acting more and more OOC (out of character), it's like he gets annoyed much more easily. Eleven was still holding the Ponds hands, well, more of they were holding his. Eleven got worse in the hours of walking aimlessly that they are all doing, often forgetting things temporarily, saying random things, occasionally hallucinating, his temperature keeps changing between warmer than average or colder than average, and stuff, so in order to go somewhat as fast as Ten and his companions, the Ponds basically had to drag him. Of course, Ten and his former companions slowed down so they all can stay together.

" HEY, SMITHY. YOU'RE GOING CRAZY RIGHT? OF COURSE YOU ARE, I'M THE ONE MAKING YOU! ANYWAY, I SKIPPED OVER YOU GUYS WALKING FOR HOURS BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE A BORING FANFIC, WHAT SHOULD I GIVE YOU GUYS AS CONFLICT? BESIDES EVERYONE BEING TIRED AND STUFF..." I said, startling the humans because I haven't talked to them in three hours. The Timelords weren't startled because ten was expecting it and eleven was to busy going crazy. In his mind, River was telling him about how bananas should be at every party, but she faded away around the time I said 'would make a boring fanfic', so he started pay attention to me.

"Why should we help you find new ways to torture us?" Rose asked.

"THANKS ROSE YOU GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA! BUT FIRST YOU GUYS NEED REST, BETTER FOR RUNNING!"

Knowing they won't listen to me, i made them all very tired and the floor turned into a huge mattress.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT KAY JEWELER DOESN'T SELL MATTRESSES, OR RAW POTATOES?" I asked randomly as the characters were struggling to stay awake.

Ignoring my comment, Tenny said "What could be the harm in sleep, she won't kill us."

"good point." Eleven said

Both Doctor's approval of sleep, and their own desire of it, led to all the companions falling asleep, and both Timelords were soon to follow.

Amy woke up from a dreamless sleep in the middle of the night because a her imaginary friend's sleep wasn't dreamless. "no, souffle girl. I'm not a dalek, I will never be a dalek. no, I'm not worse than a dalek!" Eleven mumbled in his sleep. Amy recognized the name Souffle girl from their time at a dalek asylum. To help his sleep be less nightmare filled, Amy ran her fingers threw his hair, she noticed that his temperature was much colder than 59 degrees Fahrenheit. After contemplating on whether or not to wake her husband, she decided not to, the nurse she married can't do anything for falling out of time. "Amy" Eleven mumbled. "I'm right here Doctor." Amy whispered in response, still stroking his hair. "No Amy, it can't be, you can't be a dalek, no, no, please no, this is all my fault." Eleven mumbled. "no, it's not your fault, it will never be your fault" Amy whispers. The doctor doesn't say anything, and in the moments of silence, Amy notices how tired she still is. She holds the doctors hand and falls asleep again.

" WAKEY WAKEY!" I scream at the companions, my voice still coming out of nowhere, " NOTICE ANYTHING?"

The five companions wake up to the sound of my beauteous and loud voice.

"Can't you just use your space man powers to track her down?" Donna asked rubbing her eyes. No reply. "OI, SPACE MAN! I'M TALKI-" Donna started to say ('say') but noticed the 'space man' she was yelling at wasn't there.

Amy and Rory then noticed Eleven wasn't there. "DOCTOR?" Rory yelled while standing up on the floor that un-mattressed shortly before I woke them up. Soon all five companions were running around yelling Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what, I own doctor who now! JK, I only wish I did. I still only own the plot and stuff.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I FINNALY GOT A REVIEW! WHOLOCKEDLIFE, I LOVE YOU! Well, not really, but I very much appreciate the review. And sorry if Gallifrayen is spelled wrong, or anything for that matter. I'm not that good at spelling. I'm still a better speller than some eighth graders at my school, and I have a better vocabulary than most of the eighth graders too. Despite my spelling errors, my Language Arts teacher still gives me a high A on most of my work because I'm really good at writing and stuff. That's one of the reasons I'm writing fanfics. Another reason is because if I watch a show I like, I make like ten different fanfictions in my head and daydream about them. If you look at my profile you'll see all but one fanfiction is doctor who related, so that's obviously the main one running threw my head. The main one use to be Soul Eater though, I really liked Death the Kid. See, I told in the last chapter that in these I ramble like an idiot. You can read the real story now. And I know both doctors are OOC, that's purposeful.**

"I DOUBT THAT SCREAMING 'DOCTOR' OVER AND OVER AGAIN WILL MAGICALLY SUMMON HIM. BUT HERES SOME AUDIO OF WHATS GOING ON WERE THEY ARE" I tell the companions. Then my voice got replaced by elevens. "No! The spaghetti monster ate the ponds! Why does the universe hate me?" Eleven cried. "You're annoying" Ten said.

In a dark purple that's some distance away from the companions, there was the two faces of the doctor. Eleven was no longer in PJs, and was in his usual clothing with a red bow tie. Ten was still in the same clothing, but there was something different about his appearance. The difference would be obvious to the companions, but being as close as he is to never existing, Eleven can't pinpoint what is different with his past face.

"No, you're annoying" Eleven replied

"We should find our companions. Maybe they can make you shut up."

"Maybe they can make you less of a mean meany"

"Maybe they can make you less of a complaining complainer!" Ten said

They sounded more like fighting kindergartners than 900 and 1,000 year old Timelords. "You suck!" Eleven said in Gallifrayen.

"Oh were speaking Gallifrayen now!" Ten said then in Gallifrayen he said "two can play at that game!"

"They're speaking Gallifrayen now? How are we supposed to know what they're saying now?" Donna asked no one in particular.

"I think the doctor said 'two can play this game." Rose said. All the other companions looked at Rose. "The human doctor is trying to teach me Gallifrayen," Rose explained, "I recognized the words two and game, then inferred the rest."

"You can't keep a companion for more than a year!" Eleven said (still in Gallifrayen)

"Well you're…" That's when Ten noticed that he barely knows anything about his next face while Eleven knows everything about him. "You're… you're hair is stupid!" (also still Gallifrayen)

"And you're hair is so much better? You know that bright orange space suit you got from the time we met the devil in the center of meteor orbiting a black whole? Every time I wear it, a big glob of hair gel falls on my head!" Eleven lied (still in Gallifrayen), he was just mad at his past face. There was a difference in Ten that made Eleven feel slightly more scared, angry, and sad than usual. He knows if his brain was working properly, he would know what was different about Ten, and probably how to fix it.

"You know those humans that follow you around, I bet that they didn't become your companions because of how 'likeable' and 'charming' you are. I bet that they only put up with you because you're the only person who can take them anywhere in time and space! They don't love you, they love you're TARDIS!" Ten said not knowing if that is true or not, but knowing that it could have always been the case for him and his companions. Eleven started thinking of all the times he's let Amy down. The first thing he ever did to Amy was let her down when he left for twelve years. He remembered every time he let Amy down, but ignored all the good times they shared.

"That last thing the doctor said wasn't Gallifrayen." Rose, who was roughly translating the argument to the other companions, said. Rose was right, the last thing Ten said wasn't in Gallifrayen, it was in a language that none of them could translate, but all of them have heard, although the TARDIS translated it to English for them.

Ten and Eleven stared at each other in silence. "I'm going to go find Elaine." Ten finally said, in English this time, "and don't follow me." Then he walked down a random hallway.

"WELL, WASN'T THAT EXITING?" I said to the companions with a smiling tone in my voice.

"You're insane" Amy said.

"SO'S YOUR DAUGHTER."

"How do you know so much about us?" Martha asked

"IT'S EASY TO LEARN ABOUT PEOPLE THAT AREN'T REAL…"

"Oi, what do you mean 'not real'" Donna asked.

"YOU GUYS ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS. HERE'S AN OLD FRIEND, WELL, MARTHA AND DONNA MIGHT NOT KNOW THEM, BUT ROSE SURLY DOES"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked

A faint 'ch ch ch' answered her question. A robotic, far away but getting closer, voice said "All life forms will be upgraded or deleted."

Amy, recognizing the sounds from the time the pandorica opened, grabbed Rory's hand and said "run."

All the companions listened and started running away from the cyberman sound

SEASON 9 FINALLY SPIOLERS

Her stolen TARDIS disguised itself as a random room because that's all that this setting has. Walking out of her TARDIS, she looks around. "Were am I?" she asked herself as she closes her TARDIS door. A **_very_** loud cracking sound caught her attention. She ran as fast as she could towards the noise with a smile on her face. She swung open a door and the first thing she saw was a **_huge_** , pure white crack on the wall to her right. She could tell it wasn't friendly.

"It's beautiful…" a voice she would recognize from anywhere said.

He looked slightly younger than when they first met, but he also looked terrible. His hair was beyond a mess, all his clothing, including bowtie, was askew, and he looked like life just got sucked out of him, but his eyes looked mesmerized. He stared at the huge crack like it was the best thing that ever existed.

"Doctor, are you ok?" she asked. It has been a long time since she could talk to the Doctor. After twelve lost all memory of her, she just roamed around aimlessly, but sometimes she visited times when her and the doctor where together and just watched from the shadows. She mostly watched Eleven and Twelve when she was their companion, but she visited previous faces and companions of the doctor sometimes.

Noticing that the Doctors hand was about a foot away from the giant white crack, she dragged him back and moved her hand in front of his face to catch his attention, but Eleven's eyes never looked away from the huge crack, like it was hypnotizing him.

"Oswin, I don't know how you're here, but isn't it beautiful?" Eleven asked.

'Oswin… when has anyone ever called me Oswin?' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I… I LIKE CHEESE! *cries in the corner* *Mother comes into the room and see's me crying in my fandom corner* "Last week, Pyromoosepoop made a stupid language where 'I like cheese' means ' I will never own Doctor Who. NEVER! I NEED A TENNENT OF MY OWN! TTTEEENNNNNNEEENNNTTT!'. My daughter is insain"… Just read my story…**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I got bored so the disclaimer became as long as the chapter. Not really. Obviously. I'm still bored. Right now I have no idea what should happen in this chapter. I'll probably have the last sentences of this be written after this chapter is completed. But until I get an idea I'll ramble like a pineapple covered squirrel. Don't question my analogies. And do any of my adoring 2 fans have an idea of what is wrong with 10? I'll give you a hint *leans in and whispers*it doesn't rhyme with orange. Sorry this took so long to add. My T key doesn't want to work, and my computer was lost for a while, then I was visiting my family for five weeks, so sorry.**

"Why are you calling me by my middle name?" Clara asked the doctor.

"that's what you told me to call you when we talked in the dalek asylum" Eleven said, but he didn't sound like he cared, and he didn't. All he currently cares about is the deadly white crack in front of him. Clara knew this wasn't the best time to ask what he was talking about. More important questions should be asked.

"What's going on?"

"Elaine trapped my past face and I, along with all our companions, in this maze like place. There is something wrong with my tenth face, so I'm falling out of time. Isn't that crack beautiful?" 11 said referring to the crack in time and space.

"No. We should get away from that wall." Clara said and started dragging 11 towards her TARDIS.

"But I don't want to leave it." 11 said. Even though he really didn't want to leave, he offered barely any resistance to Clara dragging him. He was too distracted and weak to resist.

"What was that?!" Donna asked, hearing a cracking noise. It was decently far away, but still very loud.

"OH, JUST A GIANT CRACK IN TIME AND SPACE READY TO EAT A CERTAIN TIMELORD." I said calmly.

"No, you can't!" Amy yelled at the ceiling.

"OH… I CAN'T? LAST TIME I CHECKED, I COULD. I COULD WITH GREAT EASE," I said.

"You're a psychopath." Martha said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST THOUGHT OF? IF ELEVEN NEVER EXISTED… LITTLE AMY POND NEVER MET HIM… SO THEY COULD NEVER BE HERE." I said, ignoring Martha.

Amy turned pale and tumbled backwards

"AMY!" Rory yelled then caught her. She was half transparent in Rory's hands, like a ghost. "Why are you doing this?!"

"AND RORY, YOU DEFINITELY WOULDN'T BE HERE," I said matter-of-factly.

Rory became more transparent then his wife.

"Are you two okay?" Martha asked and started aiding the transparent ponds.

"Great. Is everyone going to stop existing?" Donna said sarcastically.

Ten was walking through a random hallway, annoyed at life. The sound of the crack echoed on the hallway walls, annoying Ten even more.

"I swear, once I find you, I will kill you." He mumbled to me, angrily.

"THE DOCTOR WOULD NEVER SAY THAT. WHAT SHOULD YOU'RE COMPANIONS CALL YOU NOW? YOU'RE NOT THE DOCTOR ANYMORE."

Ten faced his right palm in the main general direction of my voice. "I am still the Doctor, and I will kill you."

"KILL DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT DOES IT? IS DELETE RIGHT? NO. DELETE WOULD MAKE YOU COMPLETELY EMOTIONLESS. YOU DO HAVE ONE EMOTION, DON'T YOU."

"Will you ever shut up!" He yelled

"LOOK AT THOSE EYES GLOW. IT'S AMAZING!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"SEE FOR YOURSELF" I said. A newly placed door swung open and revealed a mirror. "GO AHEAD… LOOK. SO WHAT YOU ARE BECOMING. YOUR PAIN BRINGS ME MUCH JOY." I said, smiling evilly. I can do anything I want. They aren't real anyways…

"Okay TARDIS… where did you go…" Clara asked herself. She dragged Eleven to where she thinks her TARDIS was, but I stole her TARDIS as well.

"And so the monster was cheeeese… and the moon was cheeeese… and…and the moon was cheeeeeeese…" The Doctor rambled. When he was dragged far enough away from the crack, his conversation shifted from how beautiful the crack was to fezes, then it changed to cheese monsters.

Clara looked at the rambling Timelord. "Do you know where my TARDIS is?" she asked him.

He looked back at Clara with unfocused eyes. "Fire mouse has it"

"Fire mouse?"

"PYROMOOSE ACTUALLY… HELLO IMPOSSIBLE GIRL. YOU CAN CALL ME ELAINE."

"What? Who are you?"

"I'LL LET YOU FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT YOURSELF IMPOSSIBLE GIRL. AND I HAVE ALL THREE TARDISES, SO DON'T TRY. FIND TENNENT, HE NEEDS YOU."

"Who's Tennent?"

"Trench coat and sand shoes man" Eleven replied. Clara recognized that weird fashion sense to be the Doctors tenth face.

"Okay then. Let's go find your last face." Clara said with a small smile as she started walking again, dragging Eleven behind her.


End file.
